


Bedshaped

by saturdaaaay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdaaaay/pseuds/saturdaaaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was round number three today (encounter number six). Not that Tony had been keeping track. Maybe he was building up evidence for when shit hit the fan, or maybe he was just…he didn't know. But the first time, after the drink, that should have been the last time. It shouldn't have happened at all. But Tony knows he's a sucker for dangerous situations, and well, Loki by himself is a dangerous situation. But this is something else entirely."</p><p>Loki shows up at the Tower one night. And just keeps showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> AU after The Avengers. There is honestly no plot here. Enjoy.
> 
> (tags will be added as needed.)

Tony was alerted to his presence by a simple announcement from JARVIS. "Sir, Loki Odinson is on the balcony."

"Sonofabitch." He dropped the soldering iron and pushed the visor off his head. As he took the stairs two at a time to the main living area, he slapped his bracelets on.

"Should I sound the alarm, sir?"

"Nah. But if I say the word—"

"Of course, sir."

It had been eighteen months. There had been a few hiccups, but that was to be expected when it came to the lives of the superheroes that had saved the world from an alien invasion, and were now officially "A Team." Nonetheless, eighteen months since Thor had taken Loki, bound and gagged, back to Asgard to serve Asgardian justice.

Apparently, he had served his time, because there he was on Tony's balcony, Loki, God of Mischief. No reindeer antlers and no armor, just a plain tunic, black pants and boots, pacing as he waited.

"Aren't you supposed to be in an Asgardian prison cell?"

White teeth flashed in the dim light, but he continued his pacing. "The All-Father deemed my time satisfactory."

Tony snorted and approached him. "You know, I say the right word, and the Avengers come up that elevator, your brother included."

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Loki chuckled. "But you won't."

Tony didn't bother hiding the bracelets. "Why are you here?"

Loki, hands clasped behind his back, stopped his pacing and moved towards Tony. "I've come for that drink."

"No." Tony wanted to be difficult tonight, and since there was no one else around, well. Pissing off the God of Mischief a second time was probably not the best idea. First time it was the window. Second time, who knew what would happen.

"No?"

"No. The God of Mischief doesn't just show up on your doorstep to take you up on an offer of a drink, which _you_  refused. There's a statute of limitations on those things, you know. Plus, you threw me out of that window, and invaded my city. And I was _so_  polite to you. You don't deserve a drink." 

"Your suit saved you," Loki said lightly, eyeing the bracelets. "The last time I was here your monster put me in the floor."

"Yes, he did. Quite spectacularly, I might add. It gave me a chance to redecorate, so thanks."

"Happy to be of service." Loki closed the space between them with the air of a hunter stalking its prey. "You offered me a drink, and I intend to collect."

The atmosphere felt charged. He couldn't tell if this was a magic thing, or another thing all together. Loki's eyes were really green this close. He hadn't noticed the first time; he was too worried about a crazy god using the shiny new building as his own personal cell tower. This didn't feel like battle, this didn't feel like a fight, but it also didn't feel like all those times with Pepper, and the other women and the men, drunk, sober, high, whatever.

"Uh, is 'drink' a euphemism for something or—?"

"And you're supposed to be the clever one," Loki growled. He lunged and grabbed Tony's face, squeezing roughly.

Tony winced as Loki's thumb and middle finger dug into his cheeks. "Hey, we've done this before," he managed to choke out, before he was being shoved up against the glass. At least he wasn't being thrown through it. A hard thigh pressed up between his legs to keep him in place. He tried to fight Loki off, but his body had other thoughts. He groaned and let his head fall back and resisted the urge to push back against the leg, to ride it into oblivion and come in his pants like a teenager. The hand on his face was starting to really hurt now, but he ignored it in exchange for reveling in the feel of Loki's body pressed against his. Clearly, breaking up with Pepper had not been the best idea for his sex drive.

"You haven't called for your friends," Loki breathed against Tony's cheek.

Tony made a desperate noise. "No..." He could feel his cock swelling in his jeans. He was a forty year old man, he should have better control of his body, but the leg pressed to his balls felt too good. A minute twitch made him huff out a breath like he had been punched in the stomach.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Hm."

A muted siren was going off from somewhere in the building. Loki released his hold on Tony and staggered back. Tony sagged against the glass wall and tried to catch his breath. He watched in disbelief as Loki quite literally faded into the shadows, and disappeared. 

"Tony! Are you all right?" Steve shouted as he sprinted over. He was dressed in his workout clothes, but his shield glinted in the night. Right on his heels were Natasha and Clint. They weren't carrying weapons, but that didn't mean they were unarmed.

Tony held out a hand to stop them coming closer. "I'm fine." He cracked his jaw a few times and straightened up. "Fine."

"JARVIS told us Loki was here. We came as quickly as possible."

"He was." Tony looked around the balcony and ran his hand through the shadow Loki had disappeared in. "He's gone."

"What did he want?" Clint looked as if he were itching for his bow and an arrow. His eyes chased to every corner and surface of the balcony, looking.

"I'm not sure." Tony clapped his hands and smiled. "I'll set up some new alarms so that this doesn't happen again. No worries! Everyone back inside." He couldn't ignore the way Natasha watched him closely, but he tried his best to put it out of his mind.

*

Back in his lab, Tony couldn't focus. The project he had been working on when Loki interrupted him was no longer interesting. He had half-heartedly fiddled with the security parameters of the whole building to include arrivals of the supernatural variety, but then realized this might make Thor coming and going a bit difficult. So he undid it all.

"JARVIS. Why did you do that?"

"You appeared to be in trouble, sir."

Tony sighed and ran his hand over his face. Stupid, overprotective, independently thinking AI. "Yeah. Thanks, bud." 

"Sir, Mister Odinson wishes to speak with you."

"'Kay."

Thor poked his head through the door. "Tony."

"Fabio," Tony greeted. He waved at a chair and offered some blueberries from the stash he kept around the lab. "What's up?"

"My brother came to visit you?"

"Yeah, what's that all about? It's only been, what, eighteen months? You were making it sound like he'd be locked up for all eternity."

"The All-Father must be feeling lenient. Or—"

"Or—?"

"Or he broke out," Thor said casually, just throwing it out there like it was no big deal that Loki could have possibly broken out of an Asgardian prison cell.

"Broke out," Tony repeated. He leveled a look at Thor.

"Loki is very clever, Tony, something my father never really acknowledged." He popped some blueberries in his mouth. "What were his reasons?"

"I don't know." Because really, he didn't know. And that annoyed Tony more than anything: not knowing. "We didn't get that far. The alarm went off, and he just sort of…faded into the shadows."

"A new trick," Thor murmured. "Interesting."

"Uh, yeah, no, it's not interesting when he could be hiding in the shadows in this building. Who knows if he's even really gone."

Thor waved a hand. "Do not trouble yourself so much. Loki is well known for his tricks; this is just one of them. Even when we were children he enjoyed little tricks."

Tony wasn't worried, and he also wasn't sure this was just "one of his tricks." He was annoyed that Loki had so easily faded into the shadows and left Tony on his cold, windy balcony, gagging for it like a teenager. That wasn't fair, that was playing dirty.

"But what does that one little 'trick' lead to, Thor? Will they get progressively bigger and bigger until we're at another invasion?" Tony rubbed at the area around his arc reactor and tried to suppress memories of vast, empty darkness.

Thor shrugged and tipped the packet of blueberries into his mouth.

Well. "Thanks, Point Break. Helpful, as usual."

"Glad to help." Thor clapped Tony so hard on the shoulder he nearly face planted into the table. He left and let the door shut behind him.

Tony looked at the project he had been working on earlier and was struck with sudden inspiration. "JARVIS! Tunes. Lock the door. Let's do this." 


	2. Two

There was half of a level of the Tower that was Tony's. He had his bar, a sitting area, the balcony, and his bedroom. It was accessible to mostly everyone, but it was a general rule that nobody was to just come in without permission. The other half was the communal kitchen.

So, understandably, it was weird that there was someone standing behind the bar, fixing himself a drink when Tony returned from a mission with the team. The last bit of his suit had disappeared under the floor as he pushed the door open.

"That's Lagavulin. You better know what you're doing."

Loki smirked at him over the rim of the glass. "Since you refused me the drink last time, I thought I'd help myself." He swirled the amber liquid in the glass and took an appreciative sip. "Would you like one?"

"Please." Tony cracked his neck and swung his arms around a bit, trying to get the stiffness out of them. He really should take Steve up on his offer of going to the gym a few times a week.

He took the opportunity to watch Loki. Like last time, there was no armor, no metal, no leather. Instead he was wearing a dark green tunic with fine gold embroidery on the hem, and black pants. His hair wasn't slicked back, but hung in a sort of wavy black haze around his head, touching his shoulders. Tony had lost count of the amount of times he had awoken at night in a sweat, the city lights chasing away the image of Loki in compromising positions. He shook the thought out of his head as Loki approached with the glass.

"I don't like being handed things. But I'll make an exception," Tony said. He lifted it to his lips and paused to ask himself if this was really a good idea or not.

Loki rolled his eyes. "It's not poisoned."

"That wasn't what I was questioning, but thanks anyway." Tony decided to fuck it all, and took a sip. It was a bit unnerving to be under the unwavering gaze of a Norse god, particularly one that had not only invaded New York, but had also featured quite heavily in his dreams of late. He cleared his throat. "So what have you been up to the past two months since I last saw you?"

Loki shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch. "This and that." He grinned slyly. "You've been kept busy, I hear."

"I have a feeling you may have had something to do with a few of them."

Loki said nothing, but smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because you fascinate me, Tony Stark, and I know not why." His eyes glittered in the semi-dark. "I would like to find out." 

Tony ignored the tingle at the bottom of his spine. "Of course you find me fascinating. I'm Tony Stark." 

Loki rolled his eyes again. Tony wondered if they just rolled around in his head of their own volition.

"You offered me a drink and tried to talk me down from my madness. And then you threatened me. But I appreciate the effort."

From his point of view, Tony had been making a play for time, and he definitely hadn't been trying to appeal to Loki's humanity. He knew the guy had very little, if any. However— "You threw me out of that window, buddy."

"You were annoying me."

"Pot, kettle."

Loki held up a slim hand. "Regardless. I find you fascinating and a kindred spirit. Just take the compliment for what it is, but don't let it get to your head." He sipped his drink and sank even further into the couch.

Tony sipped his own drink and propped his feet up on the ottoman. He casually inspected Loki, who had made himself quite at home in Tony's penthouse. No shoes, feet curled under him, sipping some of Tony's best scotch. If Tony squinted, he could almost believe that Loki belonged there. He dashed the thought from his head.

"A kindred spirit?"

"Somewhere in there is a mad man," Loki said, waving a hand over Tony's body. "You choose to put your madness to good use. I don't. I think it all stems from the same place, though."

Tony thought about what he knew of Loki: what he had read, what Thor had told him, and what he had witnessed last year. He supposed Loki wasn't that far off the mark regarding where the madness came from. Tony knew that Loki had some major daddy issues—he could relate to that. Tony had spent a small fortune on shrinks trying to find the answer to that question, only to have them tell him what he already knew. He wondered what the therapists would say about Loki; it was probably remarkably close to what they said about Tony.

Tony thought it best that he not bring up Odin and his shortcomings as a father. It was a one-way ticket to being thrown out the window again. Thor was probably also off limits. Maybe Loki was right. Kindred spirits, mad men, father issues.

"Did you ever think about putting your madness to good use, instead of running around making friends with guys like the Chitauri?"

Loki gave Tony a look. "Please, Stark. I think you know me better than that."

"I've only known you a grand total of two hours. And what I do know, I only know from myths, and your brother."

Loki's lip curled at the mention of Thor. "It seems you're in need of some enlightenment."

"Please."

Loki hesitated. "That would take a fair bit of time."

Tony swirled the scotch and grinned across the space at Loki. Verbal sparring with Loki was probably Tony's new favorite activity. The guy was smart, quick, and didn't take any bullshit—probably because he never had to take any bullshit in his life, considering he's a prince _and_ a god. He needed someone to give him a bit of bullshit, to rankle a little, and Tony felt like he was the man for the job.

"We have all night. Please. Feel free."

Loki made an annoyed noise. "I didn't come here tonight to be a storyteller, Stark." He set his glass down on the coffee table and moved down the couch, closer to where Tony was sprawled in the deep armchair. Tony didn't want to be reading into anything, but he felt like the move was a little predatory, but who the fuck knew Loki's motives.

Neither had anything else to say, so they sat in companionable silence, Loki curled up in the corner of the sofa and Tony relaxing into the armchair. 

Tony broke the silence. "You know…the last time you were here, you started something and didn't finish it."

Loki's eyes left the Manhattan skyline to slide over Tony's body. His gaze was heavy. Tony held his breath, trying not to fidget.

"Ah, no. _You_ started something. Whether you finished or not is none of my business."

"Bullshit."

"Maybe a little."

"Was it all part of your plan to find out why I'm so _interesting_?"

Loki huffed. "Maybe you are the clever one."

"I'll get it out of you. Eventually."

"Doubtful."

Tony didn't doubt Loki for a second. He played his cards close to his chest, but Tony wanted a peek so bad. He leaned forward, elbows on knees, tumbler dangling loosely from his fingers.

"I can try."

He got up and drained his glass and walked to his bedroom, telling himself he wasn't _really_ hoping Loki would follow. He resisted looking over his shoulder. It was dangerous and stupid, but he had a curious mind, and he wanted to know.

Loki was already standing in his room when he opened the door, just inside. Right, transport powers. 

Loki grabbed Tony around the back of the neck and kissed him roughly. He pushed him against the wall, a replay of that night on the balcony. Tony's brain was singing with the sensory memory. He sagged against the thigh between his legs and felt no shame in a few perfunctory thrusts as he grabbed at Loki and pulled him close.

Loki pulled away. His eyes were dark in the dim light of the city. He pressed his thigh against Tony, making him whimper. "Is this what you were referring to?" he asked breathlessly.

Dammit. "Yes."

"Just to be clear," Loki said. He buried his face in Tony's neck and pulled at the skin with lips and teeth. Tony brought his hands into Loki's hair, threading his fingers and holding him there. Tony's skin tightened pleasantly, and his cock throbbed.

Clothes were shed on the way to the bed in a weirdly erotic tango. Loki's skin seemed to glow gold in the low light. Where Tony was expecting nothing but skin and bones, Loki was all wiry muscle. A trail of fine dark hair chased its way down the valley of his chest and abdomen to where his cock stood proudly.

Loki wasted no time in manhandling Tony onto his back, propped up against the headboard, before lowering his head and licking a stripe up Tony's cock and pressing his hands into his hips, holding him there. It felt like a punch to the gut. Tony's hands threaded through Loki's hair, mindful of not grabbing a fistful and pulling his head down. Loki went about it almost hungrily, making little noises in the back of his throat and teasing with tongue and teeth. 

Clever hands slid under Tony's thighs and pushed up to expose new territory. Loki traced a path around Tony's balls and down to his perineum, licking in ever widening circles, occasionally brushing his tongue against Tony's hole.

An inhuman noise escaped him and he clapped a hand over his mouth to stem the flow of nonsense spewing out. Loki pulled his mouth away and reached up to tug the hand from Tony's mouth with a minute shake of his head.

"Don't." His voice had dropped about an octave, and his lips were shiny with saliva and his hair was a tangled mess from Tony's hands. All Tony could think about was that he had done that, that Loki had _let_ him do that.

Tony could only nod and collapse back against the headboard.

Loki pushed his thighs up and went straight for the kill, flexing his tongue against the pucker, coaxing it to relax and open for him. He pulled at Tony's cock, creating a weird push-pull rhythm that Tony was finding difficulty focusing on, because it was just all so much. 

His breath was heaving in his chest and his toes were cramped from curling them. His skin was covered in goosebumps, and he alternately flashed cold then hot. An all too familiar ache buzzed in the base of his spine. Tony dug his fingers into Loki's shoulder.

"Stop," he gasped out. A shiver coursed through his body as Loki looked up at him, questioningly. Then the bastard licked his lips. This had to be the sluttiest blow job Tony had ever received. "This'll be over a lot sooner than you and I would like, so—"

Wordlessly, Loki crawled up Tony's body and coaxed him onto his front, on all fours. 

Tony rooted around in the bedside table for the lube while Loki pulled the sheets off the bed and left them in a crumpled heap on the floor. Tony handed him the lube and condom. Loki tossed the condom on the floor and popped the top on the bottle.

"You're not—"

"Anything you have I can't catch," Loki said as he slipped two fingers into Tony and ran his hand over the base of his spine. "And I don't have anything."

Tony blinked at the intrusion and started to relax onto his forearms, ass up. He hadn't been fucked in a long time, not since a truly epic bender right before he was kidnapped, and he had been too drunk to remember it clearly. Normally he would have fought for control, but it was just easier to yield to Loki and let his mind take a break.

"You're thinking too much," Loki chided. He ran his free hand up Tony's spine and into the hair at the base of his neck. "Let go." He crooked his finger and a high, keening noise escaped from Tony's mouth.

Loki's fingers brushed against Tony's prostate, and a kaleidoscope of color broke open behind Tony's closed eyes. He pushed his ass higher and spread his thighs wider, putting himself on display. He realized it might have been a bit wanton, but he gave zero fucks at the moment.

Loki worked Tony so thoroughly that his cock slid home in one smooth motion. Tony sighed, almost in relief at the fullness of it, at the _finally_ of it all. A sigh echoed his as Loki seated himself and pulled back, almost all of the way out, and pushed back in again.

Tony's hands clenched in the sheets as he pushed back against Loki's thrusts. He seemed to be everywhere, blanketing him with his presence. Sometimes he would curl over Tony's back and rest his forehead on a shoulder blade, other times he would drag his blunt fingernails down either side of Tony's spine, sending shivers through his body. 

Tony felt like a wave that was inching ever closer to breaking over the shore, but never quite making it. He was chasing the fizz and pop at the base of his spine, but when he moved his hand to grasp his dick, Loki took his hand and put it back on the bed, gasping out, "No."

Loki pulled out and moved Tony onto his back and pushed his knees up to his ears. Tony had a fleeting thought that he was not that flexible anymore, (no, really, there was a whole floor devoted to the gym), but it was chased away when Loki changed angle and Tony's mind zeroed in on the sensation. He braced his hands on the headboard and gave himself over to it.

Whimpers and moans, the noise of skin on skin, and heavy breathing all blended into a sensual melody. What had started at the base of Tony's spine as a pleasant fizzing was now a constant, burning ache that needed to be released. He tightened around Loki, telegraphing his desperation. Every time his hand strayed towards his cock, Loki brushed it away. Instead of taking Tony's cock in his hand, Loki went deeper. Stars burst in Tony's vision, his toes curled, and his chest felt tight as he raced towards his orgasm. His whole body tightened, and the edge of the headboard cut into his hands. His cock jumped and he felt hot stripes coat his stomach. He sighed contentedly and slowly unclenched his hands from the headboard. 

Loki pulled out, his cock in hand, spurting over Tony's hip and cock. A halting, gasping noise came from him, and he dragged a finger through their combined mess. Loki fell to his side and landed with a soft _whumph_. He ran his clean hand through his hair.

Tony stared up at the ceiling and tried to catch his breath. He glanced over at Loki, who was spread-eagled next to him, their pinkies barely brushing. His first thought was how mind-blowing the sex had been. His second was that it was definitely a mistake. A satisfying mistake, but nonetheless, it was a stupid idea. His curiosity was sated, he could move on.

"Stop staring."

"We can't do that again."

Loki's dark chuckle rattled Tony's bones. "Right."

"I'm serious."

Loki glanced over his shoulder as he sat up. He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure you are."

Tony watched silently as Loki re-dressed and then vanished into the shadows.

 


	3. Three

His curiosity had been sated. Many times. He didn't have to do that, ever again. "We can't do that again. Ever," Tony said as he pushed himself up against the headboard. He arranged the sheets around his waist and glanced down at Loki, who looked pleased with himself as he stretched languorously.

Loki sighed and turned over onto his front to look up at Tony. He smiled knowingly. "Yes, we will."

Tony swallowed as his mouth watered at the sight of Loki's ass barely covered by the sheet. "What makes you say that?"

"Because. You like the challenge. And you enjoyed yourself."

Tony had to admit, it was fun. And satisfying. But this really was the last time. Really.

"It really has to be the last time, Loki."

"That's what you said the other five times," he scoffed. He slithered over to Tony and laid a hand on his hip, dangerously close to his cock. "And then you'll say something about getting caught." Loki's fingers gently stroked through Tony's pubic hair, teasing. "And we both know that's what turns you on about this." His hand gently cupped Tony's balls, his middle finger occasionally brushing against his perineum.

"Fuck," Tony grunted. Loki was a goddamned tease, and he knew exactly what he was doing. "Bastard."

This was (going on) round number three today. This was actually encounter number six. Not that Tony had been keeping track. Maybe he was building up evidence for when shit hit the fan, or maybe he was just…he didn't know. But the first time, after the drink, that should have been the last time. It shouldn't have happened at all. But Tony knows he's a sucker for dangerous situations, and well, Loki is a dangerous situation. But this is something else entirely. This is exhilarating, this is—

"Stop thinking, Anthony." Loki tugged gently on his balls, bringing Tony's attention back to the present.

The sight of Loki pressed to his leg, his hair curling around his shoulders and his green eyes heavy-lidded was too much for Tony to handle. “Ugh. I’m already going to hell.”

Tony rolled them over. He pinned Loki’s hands over his head and settled on his hips. He knew that Loki could flip them easily, but he let Tony think he had control. Tony appreciated that.

Loki bucked up and grinned as Tony groaned. Loki had fucked him and it had hurt, but Tony would do it again right now. He shivered at the memory and the current sensations. He wasn’t ready to go again, but he could definitely appreciate what was in front of him.

“There, isn’t that better?” Loki asked.

“You’re coming to hell with me, Reindeer Games,” Tony said as he ground down. He leaned forward and sucked on the skin under Loki’s ear.

“Sir,” JARVIS intoned.

“Not now, Jarv, I’m busy,” Tony said, his face buried in Loki’s neck.

“It’s the alarm, sir. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to override my protocols for twenty-three-point-seven minutes. I’ve remained silent as directed, however, I suggest, before they do manage to override them, that—”

Tony felt the buzz of arousal flag considerably. He scooted off Loki. “Shit.” He pulled on his underwear and looked at Loki. “Is this one of yours?” he asked as he rooted around for a shirt.

Loki shook his head. “I’ve been here, Anthony, how could it be one of mine?” He gathered his clothing and began to pull it on, layer by layer. He had shown up that morning in regular human clothes: black jeans, a smart blazer, a button down shirt and fucking cufflinks. Tony appreciated the leather and straps, but seeing Loki in some semblance of normalcy was almost too much to bear.

When Tony came back out from taking a quick piss, Loki was gone and the bed had been made. Tony sighed and ignored the deflated feeling in his chest.

“All right, JARVIS. Let’s do this.”

After rushing into his least favorite suit (his favorite was still being repaired from the last time they went out), Tony dropped down with a heavy thud on the helipad. He was carrying his helmet under his arm and had a decidedly sour look on his face. Everyone was already there, including Hill, looking pissed for being kept waiting.

“Tony,” Steve said. “We’ve been waiting—“

“I was tied up, keep your spangly pants on, Cap.” He put the helmet on with a little more force than necessary. “What problem is so large that I needed to be taken away from what is considerably a more enjoyable activity than hanging out with you losers?”

Clint pointed uptown at the bots zooming around the buildings. “Those.”

Feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach, Tony sighed. Just another day at the office.

“Everyone, you know the drill,” Hill said curtly.

Tony was up and off before she could finish giving the directive. By now this drill was old hat. Disable the bots, which is what Tony was needed for. No one besides possibly Bruce had the capacity for doing that, and even then Bruce was off smashing already. They were to disable only. The bots were being collected by S.H.I.E.L.D. for observation in a controlled environment. Of course, Tony had to have his fun, too.

It went swimmingly. Tony was back in his lab forty-five minutes after he suited up.

On the slab lay a bot with a missing leg, but it was still quite an impressive haul. Bruce was sleeping it off in a corner. The others were coming down off their battle highs elsewhere in the tower.

“Sir, Thor is asking permission to be let in.”

Tony waved vaguely that meant, “Sure, send him in.” He was bent over the head of the bot, using the tinniest pair of a pliers to get beyond the mess of wires. It had been disabled, but he wasn’t sure what would set it off again.

“You fought well,” Thor said in lieu of a greeting.

“Thanks, buddy.” Tony sat up and rolled his neck and shoulders around. “Although, they said disable, not smash them to pieces.”

Thor twiddled Mjolnir in the air and set it down on the table next to the bot. Tony grabbed the handle and tried to move it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“You can keep trying my friend,” Thor said gleefully. He sat in a rolling chair and started playing catch with DUM-E.

“What brings you down here, Thor?” Tony asked as he got back to work on the head. He wanted to find the transmitter.

“I was wondering if you had heard from my brother recently.”

Tony nearly dropped the pliers. He kept his head studiously down and pretended to peer at a cluster of wires. “Uh, no. Not since that first night.” He cleared his throat. “Why do you ask?”

He used to be much smoother at this. He could hide things from anyone, from Pepper on up to Coulson and Fury. Damn, damn, damn.

“Well, I spoke with the All Father, and he said Loki has been released on account of good behavior.”

“He wasn’t in prison long enough to prove good behavior.”

“I do not pretend to know the All Father’s mind, Tony,” Thor said with a shrug.

“Have any of these attacks been his?” Tony asked. He knew the answer to that question, and it was a resounding “maybe,” but he wasn’t going to say that.

“Again, I don’t know. They don’t have that distinctive whiff of Loki.”

Tony chuckled. A whiff of Loki. His memory catalog flipped to four nights ago and the musky smell of Loki as Tony rimmed him.

“Are you well, Tony?”

“Oh yeah, I’m great.” Tony grinned and clapped his hands. “Who’s up for pizza?”

 

*

 

“What was the call for?” Loki was sitting shirtless in Tony’s bed, all tucked in and frowning down at the Starkpad in his hands.

Tony clutched at his chest and knocked on the reactor’s casing a few times. “Jesus Christ. JARVIS, a little warning next time?” he said as he shut the door behind him. “And they were bots. How are you using that? Isn’t technology a little out of your league?”

Loki shot him a look of “oh, please,” and continued swiping. “What do the bots do?”

“Shoot lasers. Hurt people. They’re a pain in the ass. Someone releases them about every two or three weeks, and I’m the only one who can disable them. Bruce can too, but not when he’s big and angry. We haven’t been able to get a good read on who releases them. I’m hoping to find the transmitter so I can trace the signal, but once the bot is disabled all functionality goes out the window so it’s been annoying.”

He knew he was rambling, and possibly boring Loki, but it was to stop himself from asking why Loki was here, twice in a day. Normally when he showed up it was with stern orders to disrobe. Surely Tony’s company wasn’t that stimulating.

Instead, he shut his mouth and went to the bathroom to wash up. He was looking forward to falling into bed and sleeping for the next eight to ten hours, but apparently that wouldn’t be happening for about another hour or two.

Loki had never shown up twice in one day, especially after having spent all afternoon here. And to be waiting for him, in bed. It was so domestic and completely not their style. Tony’s mind immediately jumped to something being wrong. Instead he walked into the ensuite.

Tony dug around in his walk-in closet for his favorite sleep pants, the toothbrush hanging unattractively out of his mouth. They were nowhere to be found, and he had been sleeping in his clothes or naked, so he hadn’t worn them recently.

Walking back out into the bedroom, he went over to Loki’s side of the bed (since when did he have a side?) and lifted up the covers. Loki watched him with a questioning look. Yep, Loki was wearing the pants. Tony rolled his eyes and went back to the bathroom.

“That’s a good look for you,” Loki called after him.

Tony flipped him the bird and finished brushing his teeth and getting dressed. The only clean pair of sleep pants he had was a pair of licensed Avengers pants that he had gotten during the White Elephant Christmas exchange. He pulled them on with a sigh.

“Tasteful, Anthony.”

“You’re wearing my favorite pair.”

Loki smirked. “I know.”

Tony hovered near the empty side of the bed, fidgeting a bit.

“Ask your question, Stark,” Loki said.

Well, if he’s going to put it like that. “Why are you here?”

Shrugging, Loki put the Starkpad down. His hair was loose around his shoulders, and Tony resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. “This is convenient. I like it better than my own living quarters.”

Convenience. Tony didn’t dare repeat it. It had also never occurred to him that Loki could have a place here in Manhattan. Instead, he got in bed and settled back against the headboard, tapping his fingers against the reactor, thinking. He was just going to have to go along with it, for now. He would think about it later. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Loki set the Starkpad on the nightstand and turned to Tony. “Good. Now take those ridiculous pants off.”

 

*

 

Tony decided several things in the morning. First, that morning sex was the best kind, by far. Second, that Loki should spend the night more frequently. Third, that whatever this was, wasn’t how it started out.

Being woken up by a blow job wasn’t so much a surprise as seeing Loki still there in bed, after a full night’s sleep. Loki had spent the night. Loki never spent the night. This rendered the sight of a mop of black hair nestled in his crotch confusing and arousing. He dug his fingers into the hair and held on for dear life.

Mutual hand jobs the night before had been all Tony could muster. Loki hadn’t seemed to mind; Tony has a distinct memory of Loki gently stroking him through his orgasm and then guiding him onto his side. He had promptly passed out. It had been the most tame thing they had ever done.

Tony tugged insistently at Loki’s shoulders as the small bundle of arousal unfurled at the base of his spine and threatened to expand. He wasn’t ready yet, dammit. He wanted Loki up here with him, to do the job right, to turn him over and fuck him into the mattress. A nice, leisurely lie-in.

“Loki, if you want this to end within the next two minutes, you’ll stop.”

This just seemed to spur him on, tightening his lips and fondling Tony’s balls. Tony’s hand tightened in Loki’s hair and he thrust his hips a little. “Jesus, fuck. Okay, this is how we’re doing it. That’s cool.”

Loki pulled off to glare reproachfully. “Shut up.”

“Right. Shutting up.” Tony settled back and let Loki move over him at his own pace, the morning haze slowly lifting up over them. Tony didn’t dare lift his hips up, Loki’s arm a heavy weight across them.

It was over far too quickly. Tony’s breath left him like a punch to the gut and he opened his mouth soundlessly, blinking up at the ceiling. Loki rested his head against Tony’s hip, his fingers still tangled in his hair.

Loki propped himself up on his knees and a hand over Tony’s legs, his other hand moving between his legs. It didn’t take long before Loki was growling low in his throat and straightening to come over Tony’s cock and belly. Tony felt it land, and he ran his fingers through it. Loki’s fingers joined his, rubbing it in. Tony got the feeling it was as if he were marking him. Their fingers brushed, and Loki seemed oddly transfixed by it.

“Okay?” Tony asked.

Loki looked up from where he was watching their fingers. His eyes were alarmingly green, his lips red from the blowjob. He leaned down and captured Tony’s lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. Tony didn’t deepen it, nor did Loki. He pulled back. “Okay.” He smiled, a brief turn of the lips, and pushed himself off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

Tony watched him go and sighed as the door shut. He thought of the encounters before and they had never been like last night and this morning. Most of the time it was a little vengeful and rough, sometimes they were breathless with laughter, sometimes Tony was a bit tipsy, Loki unaffected by the alcohol. He could count on one hand how many times they had kissed. But never an undertone of tenderness, laziness. It made Tony’s skin itch.

Tony stretched, a full bodied stretch that snapped and popped his joints as he moved. Loki came out of the bathroom fully dressed in Midgardian clothing: jeans, and a T-shirt Tony recognized from his own collection, an Alice Cooper one he was particularly fond of.

“Hey. That’s mine.”

Loki smirked. “I know. I’m off, Anthony.” He wiggled his fingers in farewell, and then was gone. He didn’t say if he would be back, or when. They both knew he would be back, and in a few days.

“Sir,” JARVIS said. “Captain Rogers would like you to know that breakfast is ready.”

Tony rolled himself up and rubbed his face, and then wiped his stomach with a corner of the sheet. It needed to be washed anyway.

“Yep. Coming.”

 

*

 

Everyone was down on the communal level when Tony arrived. They sat in comfortable silence around the breakfast bar, munching on bacon or toast, or sipping from cups of coffee. He made grabby hands for the coffee, and Bruce passed him a mug.

“Morning,” he greeted. He accepted the mug and smiled gratefully at Bruce. He gulped greedily at the scalding coffee.

Steve was at the stove, manning the pancakes, wearing the apron Natasha had got him for his birthday. It was emblazoned with the American flag, and a bit sparkly. He wore it proudly, without irony.

“Good morning, Tony. Any requests?” Steve asked, gesturing at the stovetop. Scrambled eggs were solidifying in one frying pan, and the pancakes were on the griddle. Bacon was sizzling in a frying pan on a back burner.

“Eggs overeasy, Cap, thanks,” Tony said. He looked around and noticed it was quieter than usual, and there was far less food being consumed. “Where’s Thor?”

“Asgard,” Natasha supplied. “Getting an update on Loki.”

Tony winced as the coffee burnt its way down his throat. “Gotcha.” He sat and pulled a tablet to him and got to work checking emails and the news.

“Any luck on those bots?” Clint asked around a mouthful of pancake.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re disgusting.”

Clint shrugged and turned back to Tony. “So?”

Tony wrinkled his nose and went back to tapping out an email to Pepper. “What the hell, Barton, are you a child?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Bots, Stark, come on.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind hearing about them, either,” Steve said as he slid a plate in front of Tony. He sat with his own two plates, piled high with what looks like half a dozen eggs and a whole pound of bacon, plus six pancakes drenched in syrup and butter.

Tony looked at Bruce for help, but he just shrugged. “That’s not my area.”

He cast his thoughts to the bot’s head that was on the table in the lab, wires pulled out, and the tiniest pliers he could find. It was a puzzle he couldn’t figure out. All the areas in his life were a jumble right now, like that mess of wires.

“I’m trying to find the transmitter, starting with the head and working my way down. The work is beautiful, I’m almost jealous,” Tony said. “That’s _if_ the transmitter is in the head.”

“Where else would it be, if not in the head?” Steve asked.

“Head’s too obvious,” Bruce supplies. “We’ll need to collect more parts.”

“Don’t go asking for trouble, Banner,” Clint said. “We don’t want more than we can chew.”

"Ain't that the truth," Tony muttered. He crunched on a piece of bacon and changed the subject. "Movie day?"


End file.
